


Confessions

by cinip



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, M/M, Scene Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinip/pseuds/cinip
Summary: I wrote the scenes where the characters go to the dance a little differently. Jaune and Neptune have a different conversation outside, and Weiss ends up talking to Pyrrha.





	Confessions

Jaune looked out over the balcony at the courtyard of his school, noticing how empty and peaceful it looked since all the students were inside the ballroom dancing. Well, all except for him. He turned around to face the windows of the ballroom, peering inside to see people having a great time. He sighed. 

“Oh, you too?” asked a voice from the left. Jaune turned his head to see Neptune shutting the door behind him. “I didn’t expect anyone else would be out here.” Neptune looked rather nervous, Jaune noted. 

“Oh, yeah,” said Jaune, looking back over the balcony. He felt a little uncomfortable with Neptune’s presence; he had asked Weiss to the dance earlier, and she had rejected him. Then Weiss went and asked Neptune to the dance, yet he rejected her! Jaune felt as if Neptune had wasted his opportunity to dance with the girl who he had really wanted to. He had to say something.

“Neptune, mind if I ask you something?” prefaced Jaune. Neptune stood next to him, looking off into the distance. 

“Sure,” he said. 

“Why didn’t you go to the dance with Weiss?”

“Oh,” said Neptune. There was a pause. “I, uh, can’t dance.”

“Really? Someone as cool as you can’t dance?” Jaune asked, completely surprised. “It’s not that hard, want to learn?” Neptune blushed. 

“I, uh, sure! I’d like that,” said Neptune, facing Jaune. 

“Okay so this one’s really basic,” said Jaune, putting Neptune’s hand on his own hip and grabbing Neptune’s other hand with his. “You step with your left foot and take two slow steps. I’ll move backwards. Then you take a step to the left with your left foot, and meet up with your right foot. Then you go backwards 2 steps starting with your left foot, and then go to the left again.” Jaune explained this while they were trying out the steps. Jaune looked down at the ground to make sure Neptune wasn’t going to step on his feet, but surprisingly he avoided them. He looked up at Neptune to see him looking off into the distance somewhere.  _ Is he thinking of Weiss? _ Jaune thought to himself. 

After a minute, Jaune noticed something odd. Neptune was picking up the dance rather quickly, and hadn’t missed a beat at all. 

“Wow, you’re a fast learner,” said Jaune, giving Neptune the benefit of the doubt. 

“Thanks,” said Neptune, a little disconnected. Jaune could tell something was wrong, and paused the dance. He made eye contact with Neptune, and took a deep breath.

“Is something wrong?” asked Jaune. Neptune bit his lip and shook his head. He then closed his eyes and reopened them. 

“Okay fine, I can dance,” admitted Neptune. “The reason I didn’t go to the dance with Weiss was, well, it made me uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable? But you flirt with girls all the time!” exclaimed Jaune, confused. Neptune shrugged his shoulders. 

“That’s the thing. All the girls I flirt with, I never really get any of them flirting back with me. I guess I just wanted to be cool so badly that I thought I could only be cool if I flirted with them. And I don’t have a problem just flirting with them. It’s when they acknowledge that and try to flirt back when I realize I don’t really want to be with them all that much,” confessed Neptune. He crossed his arms and looked a little uncomfortable.

“Hey man, it’s okay,” said Jaune, giving Neptune a bro hug. Neptune looked down at the ground. 

“Uh, thanks for dancing with me,” he said nervously. “I uh, really enjoyed it.”

“Well that’s great, always there to help a bro out!” said Jaune, poking him with his elbow soflty.

“No, you don’t get it,” said Neptune, frustrated. “I, I think I’m gay.” Jaune paused his bro antics. 

“When we were dancing, it felt natural to me, and I just, I know how much Weiss means to you and that you’re probably not interested in guys-”

“First of all, I’m almost completely over Weiss. Sure, I got a little upset when you rejected her, but that’s before I knew why you rejected her. I don’t want to be with her if she has no interest in me,” said Jaune. “And second, I’m bi.”

“Oh wow, okay,” said Neptune, soaking up all the new information. 

“Uh, do you want to go back into the ballroom or just chill out here,” asked Jaune. Neptune thought for a moment. 

“Let’s just stay out here,” he said. “We can try dancing again.”

“Alright, sounds good with me,” said Jaune. 

“Just guys being dudes,” said Neptune with a wink. Jaune smiled. He never thought he’d make friends with someone as cool as Neptune.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Weiss sat down next to Ruby on a chair. She watched all the couples dancing, and couldn’t feel anything but left out.  _ Why did Neptune reject me? _ she thought.  _ Is there something wrong with me? Am I undatable?  _ Weiss shook those thoughts from her head.  _ No, I’m a Schnee _ . 

“I wonder when Penny will get here,” said Ruby, scanning the dance floor. “She said she’d be here in 5 minutes but knowing her she might be a little early to surprise me.” Weiss felt a tinge of jealousy. Even Ruby had someone to dance with. Sighing, she ignored Ruby and looked out, trying to see if anyone needed a partner still. As she was looking, she noticed Pyrrha, standing by the stairs all by herself.  _ Wait, Pyrrha Nikos? Standing by herself? At this dance? _ thought Weiss. She set her punch down and brushed out her dress.  _ No, I can’t do it _ .

“Pyrrha’s dress is really pretty, huh Weiss,” said Ruby, admiring it from afar. Weiss felt her cheeks go pink. Either Ruby could tell that Weiss admired her, or she was super clueless. It was hard to tell with Ruby. 

“I’m just surprised no one asked her to the dance,” said Weiss. Ruby tilted her head. 

“Well, I’m not saying you should go ask her, but she doesn’t have a date, you don’t have a date…” Ruby touched the tips of her fingers together. Weiss rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t be silly, her date is probably just late,” she scoffed. But as she looked on, Pyrrha didn’t seem to have anyone coming for her. “And besides, she’s probably not even interested in me. If she did want to dance with me, she’d come up here and ask me.” Ruby tsked her tongue. 

“Maybe she’s shy about it,” she said, nudging Weiss to stand up. “You’re shy too! Maybe she’s waiting for you to go ask her!” Weiss sighed. 

“I am  _ not _ shy,” she snapped. 

“Then go ask her. You have nothing to lose,” said Ruby, scanning the dance floor again. “Well excuse me.” Ruby got up and ran with her heels to meet Penny at the door. Weiss watched as Ruby jumped at Penny who caught her with a bear hug. She felt alone now that Ruby was gone and happy. She looked over at Pyrrha who was still standing there. Weiss clenched her fists. She had to do this. She was not shy.

“So, Pyrrha,” Weiss said when she walked over. “Where’s your date?” Pyrrha looked sad. 

“Can you believe it? No one asked me,” she said. 

“I find that hard to believe, who wouldn’t want to dance with one of our best fighters. Your technique is impeccable! You’re so strong, and pretty, and-”

“And people put me so far above them that none of them relate to me like an actual person,” sighed Pyrrha. “Just like you just did.” Weiss was taken aback.

“Pyrrha, look, I admire you. Sure, I knew about you before coming to the school. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to get to know you,” she said. “I’m just surprised that no one else has come up to ask you to dance.” Pyrrha’s eyes lit up.

“Are you...asking me to dance?” she said. Weiss blushed even more than before. 

“Only if you want to,” mumbled Weiss, completely embarrassed. Pyrrha smiled. 

“Sure.”


End file.
